


Not Alone

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Christmas, another trip to Iraq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Takes place in December of 2006.

_It's the season of bowing our heads in the wind  
And knowing we are not alone in fear, nor alone in the dark_

Another Christmas, another trip to Iraq.

While yeah, he loves meeting the troops, the twenty-two hour flights into the middle of nowhere for security reasons are murder. Not to mention the claustrophobia of the narrow planes and helicopters, and the tiny barracks once they get there. It's fucking torture.

It doesn't help that he is, and always has been, afraid of heights.

Shawn makes it bearable, though. Forty-three years old, and he still hasn't lost that Air Force brat love of planes. Shawn will take the window seat next to Hunter and position himself so Hunt doesn't see how fucking high they really are. He'll round up Cena and Benjamin and challenge them on Hunt's behalf to a Halo tournament, encouraging Hunt's merciless taunting when he and Shawn manage to win a round.

(He still suspects Shawn of bribery. Benjamin's usually unbeatable at video games and Cena had somehow landed the seat behind the Diva contingent.)

He'll sneak certain Guns &amp; Roses songs onto Hunter's iPod and gleefully sing along to even the filthiest of lyrics if it means Hunter will forget about their cruising altitude and concentrate his mocking on Shawn's apparent lapse from Christianity.

Hunt tells Steph about all these signature Shawn antics.

He never tells her how Shawn positioned the seat-backs, blankets and pillows so that no one can see them during the sleep cycle. How Shawn slid to his knees, unfastened Hunter's restraints and jeans, and gave him the hottest, filthiest, most spine-melting blowjob he'd ever received in his life. He'd stuffed the sleeve of his jacket into his mouth to muffle the sounds, but God, he'd wanted Shawn to hear him.

And he definitely doesn't tell her about dragging Shawn behind the nearest building as soon as they land and returning the favor.


End file.
